I'm no knight
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Sandor Clegane sabía que era un cobarde por huir del fuego, pero antes de abandonar Desembarco del Rey quizá para siempre, debía hacerle una última visita a cierto Pajarito... Y obtener su canción prometida. One-shot. Sansa x Sandor


**Aclaración: **Game of Thrones no me pertenece. Toda la genialidad y los maravillosos personajes son única y exclusivamente propiedad del genio de George Raymond Richard Martin. Yo solo soy una loca aficionada a la que le gusta escribir cursilerías, ¿entendido?

Bien, ahora ¡disfruten! :D

* * *

_Capítulo único_

* * *

**I'm no knight**

Había escapado como un cobarde.

Desde pequeño el fuego siempre me había aterrado (y no sin razón), pero esta vez el pánico que sentí al ver las llamas escarlata lamer y abrasar barcos, caballos y hombres por igual pudo más con mi determinación, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser obligándome a retroceder.

"Regresa ahí" había dicho el Gnomo, pero yo no tenía ni la más remota intención de acatar sus órdenes. Tampoco era como si mis miembros me fueran a permitir hacer lo contrario.

No me importaba si se trataba de la Mano, su ayudante o el mismísimo Rey el que lo ordenara; podían meterse sus títulos por el culo, no me podían obligar a nada.

Solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible. No me enfrentaría al fuego nuevamente.

Aún me cuesta recordar cómo fue que llegué a su habitación. Después de huir de la batalla había buscado unas cuantas botellas del alcohol barato que bebían los guardias en la noche para mantenerse calientes y me las vacié a grandes tragos. Sabía que necesitaría una buena dotación de alcohol en mis venas para lo que se vendría más adelante.

Estaba tan borracho que fue un milagro no haberme resbalado por las escaleras o en alguna de las fosas vacías cubiertas de estacas que rodeaban los edificios del Castillo Rojo; solo dejé que mis piernas se movieran por instinto, un paso tras otro mientras mi cabeza giraba y punzaba envuelta en una niebla densa.

Aún no tenía un plan concreto de cómo escabullirme, aunque no sería tan difícil tomando en cuenta el cáos que se vivía afuera. Algo se me ocurriría después. Por el momento solo había una idea en mi cabeza revoloteando agitadamente, o más concreto, un rostro.

Aunque fuera una última vez, tenía que verla antes de partir.

Mi decepción fue grande al no verla en su cama o parada junto a la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Pero claro, Perro estúpido, seguramente estaría escondida en compañía de la Reina y su séquito de borregas chillonas. Ella era una dama y tenía que estar a salvo y no precisamente parada delante de ti esperandote con los brazos abiertos.

Me aproximé con pasos lentos y torpes hacia el baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

Tal vez si me llevaba una prenda suya podría tener el valor de escapar entre las llamas y perderme en el bosque, o mejor aún, podría salir al campo de batalla empuñando una flamante espada dorada que iría a dar directamente al corazón de Stannis Baratheon.

Una amarga carcajada emergió de mis desfigurados labios al imaginar la escena. En verdad que estaba borracho.

No, yo no tenía el valor de hacer eso. Aún la idea de escapar me parecía una completa locura, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Había huido de mi puesto y ahora solo me quedaba pasar mis días en una celda, o peor aún, la horca. No, no les daría la satisfacción de verme inchado, repleto de moscas y picoteado por los cuervos. Antes tendrían que atraparme.

Y eso no sería nada fácil; entre la confusión nadie notaría mi ausencia lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarme. Y tampoco es como a alguien le importara la suficiente para salir a buscarme.

Nadie extrañaría a un Perro cobarde como yo.

Levanté la pesada tapa de madera y con mucho cuidado de no manchar ninguna de las delicadas prendas que ahí se hallaban, tomé un pequeño pañuelo de seda que se encontraba doblado hasta arriba de la pila de ropa.

Era de un pálido color azul adornado con hilos de plata y pequeñas perlas que dibujaban intrincados diseños en las esquinas; había flores, estrellas y lunas, pero era la imagen de un diminuto gorrión que extendía sus alas listo para volar lo que atrajo mi completa atención.

"Pajarito"

Estaba muy concentrado admirando embelesado el contorno de la avecilla cuando unos rápidos pero ligeros pasos que recorrían el corredor me regresaron a la realidad.

Alguien se acercaba.

Me puse de pie rápidamente sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo haciendo que sudara todo el alcohol, permitiendo despejar mis sentidos lo suficiente para defenderme. Sin pensarlo dos veces me oculté en una esquina oscura de la habitación esperando a quien fuera que se atreviera a atravesar la puerta.

Desenvainé el afilado puñal que siempre llevaba oculto en el cinturón, listo para atacar.

Tal vez uno de los espías del eunuco me había encontrado; si era así, no le daría el gusto de atraparme. Al menos no con vida; daría lucha.

Tensé los músculos, listo para saltar ante cualquier signo de amenaza, pero una vez que la puerta se abrió y pude observar el contorno de la menuda silueta recortada contra la luz de las antorchas, toda mi determinación se fue por los suelos.

"Pajarito..."

Ahí estaba ella, tan blanca y frágil como siempre. Parecía un espíritu niveo, como una de las doncellas de los cuentos que me gustaba escuchar de niño.

Tan hermosa, tan deseable.

Me acerqué sigilosamente aprovechando que aún no me había visto y me coloqué a su espalda sin que lo notara. De haberlo querido, habría sido tan fácil rebanar su delicado cuello de cisne con un solo movimiento. De un solo tajo toda su vida se escaparía ente mis manos.

Pero yo no quería eso. Yo quería protegerla y velar por su seguridad.

Una completa estupidez.

Mis manos volaron hacia su cuerpo velozmente; una directo a su boca para impedir que gritara y la otra directo a su garganta con el puñal aún en mano.

"Sabía que vendrías, pajarito". En realidad no podía estar más sorprendido por su presencia en ese lugar; había perdido toda esperanza de verla antes de partir, pero me gustaba sentirla temblar entre mis brazos ante el sonido de mi voz.

"Me prometiste una canción y he venido a que cumplas tu promesa"

La arrastré entre temblores y sollozos hacia la cama en donde la tumbé y me coloqué sobre ella.

Su cuerpo era tan pequeño y delicado como una muñeca.

Deja de temblar, no te voy a hacer daño, quería decirle, pero mi cerebro seguía nublado por el alcohol, así que solo pude atinar a acercar el puñal un poco más a su pálida piel y gruñir unas cuantas palabras amenazadoras para que cantara.

Pude ver en sus ojos el terror que le provocaba tener mi rostro tan cerca y las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo, y sin embargo la chiquilla reunió valor y comenzó a cantar.

Era una de esas canciones que siempre cantaban en el septo durante las ceremonias; una canción de lo más común y corriente, y sin embargo me pareció lo más hermoso que hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en los Dioses, pero por unos segundos logré sentirme en el paraíso.

Podía sentir sus pequeños y redondos pechos subir y bajar con cada respiración, sus piernas largas y delgadas bajo mi cuerpo.

Sería tan fácil levantarle las faldas y follarla en ese mismo lugar, nadie vendría a ayudarla aún si gritara.

Podía apoderarme de su pequeño cuerpecito y desflorarla sobre su cama. No tendría piedad, la dejaría tan adolorida y complacida que no podía sentarse bien en semanas.

Podría hacerla tan feliz.

Me la llevaría de este horrible castillo y la alejaría de ese odioso mocoso que la maltrataba y la menospreciaba por diversión.

Podríamos instalarnos en alguna granja abandonada y vivir ahí por muchos años ajenos a la guerra y follando todas las noches hasta desfallecer.

Pero había visto el terror en sus ojos. Ella me odiaba y me temía, pero eso no era lo peor. Podía haber soportado su odio y rechazo, no me importaría tener que vivir con ello, pero si había algo que no soportaba era que la gente se compadeciera de mi.

Y era claro que Sansa Stark sentía pena por mí y mi horrendo y desfigurado rostro quemado. Con ese último pensamiento me levanté torpemente de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

Me arranqué la capa blanca manchada de tierra y sangre de los hombros y la dejé caer al suelo.

Yo no era un caballero, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo seré.

Los caballeros eran ricos, valientes y apuestos y yo era un simple Perro cobarde y deforme. Ella se merecía algo mejor; alguien como Loras Tyrell o cualquier otro señor de dorada armadura.

Porque esta no era una canción y yo no era un caballero.

Solo se trataba de un perro enamorado de un pequeño pajarito.

Fin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^^

¿Reviews? Se los agradeceré :) son mi única paga y recompensa.

Dream Weaver Dili


End file.
